


I am but a firefly caught in his jar and when he looks at me, I can’t help but glow

by zaplarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is an actor and Harry is a model and they face heart-breaking homophobia in their journey to a simpler time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am but a firefly caught in his jar and when he looks at me, I can’t help but glow

* * *

* * *

 

 

"So, Harry, you've been modelling a familiar brand lately. Does Harry Styles have a favorite brand?" Harry smirks, tugging on his blazer that was in fact, Yves Saint Laurent. 

 

"Uh, yeah. I model Saint Laurent a lot of the time. They do have a lot of nice stuff, yeah." 

 

"Yeah? Well, it's great to have you here at the premiere of Louis Tomlinson's new movie! We've seen a lot of familiar faces roaming around tonight! Glad you could be here." The lady exclaims loudly into her microphone, patting Harry's clothed shoulder. 

 

"Yeah, thank you. This movie does really hit home for me." Harry said, nodding and smiling warmly. 

 

"Oh, really? Do you plan to see it?" This question caused Harry to nod frantically.

 

"Yeah, for sure. All the love in the world to Louis. He's absolutely brilliant and this movie will definitely mean a lot to loads of people." Harry said with a serious tone.

 

"Can you kind of give the run down to all the fans watching this as to what this movie is about?"

 

"Um, yeah. 'Bright Lights' is... it's kind of like, two boys of southern roots fall in love with each other and everyone around them is kind of, you know, very negative about it." The interviewer stopped Harry from saying anything else right there. Harry's kind of glad she did or he definitely would have poured out his feelings toward the movie and how the idea helped him and Louis with their struggle. It related to them so much. Hell, Louis wanted Harry to audition for it. 

 

Alas, Harry was no actor. He couldn't even tell a lie. 

 

_It's easier to refrain from letting the truth spill out than to safely tell a lie that hurts you inside._

 

 

Now, that movie is their life. Ever since Louis and Harry came out, people either ignored them, loved them or hated them. Louis and Harry were basically the British power couple, people screaming their names as they posed on that red carpet. But it wasn't always easy. 

 

"So, Harry, how is your love life going? Surely being the beautiful man that you are, you've got to have picked up some ladies."

 

"I-I'm gay. I'm in love with a b-boy. I already told you."

 

People ignored Harry's sexuality. They continued to treat him as a straight man. They wrote about him dating women. But Louis seemed fine. He had it so much better than Harry had. Sometimes Harry would cry to Louis and Louis would just hold and tell him 'Baby, it's alright. I love you so much. It will be okay.' 

 

But it wasn't okay. Things continued to get worse for Harry, people yelling rude things at him as he got into his limo to leave basically anywhere. They would even throw things at him. Harry would come home crying straight into his husband's loving arms. Louis was sick of his baby being treated like that.

 

He made a statement on Twitter. It was talked about everywhere. It gave Louis a positive buzz as they adored that he was a supportive lover. But it still got worse for Harry. Harry still had tears in his eyes every time he went to sleep.

 

_Honey, take us to a simpler time, where the dark knights and the spooks and frights won't hurt us._

 

Then, the day came. Louis treated Harry to a nice dinner and they had a proper date. Harry was so happy and he couldn't keep his hands off of his boy, couldn't keep his lips off of Louis. As they walked through the parking lot, Louis' arm firmly around Harry's waist. The paps were swarming.

 

They didn't care though. They were happy. Louis pushed Harry up against the passenger door, kissing him roughly, causing Harry to let out a breathy moan. Louis chuckled and kissed Harry's nose.

 

"Better get you home, baby doll. Your mum's waiting up." Harry rolled his eyes as Louis made his way to the driver's seat, eyes leaving Harry for a second. He swears it was only a second. Then, he heard Harry screaming. All Louis saw was Harry collapsing to the ground before he ran over. He had never been so scared, he had never seen so much blood. "Harry!"

 

He had never felt so alone.

 

_When you feel alone, even in the presence of others, you ARE alone, they won't help you._

 

Writers typed their fingers to the bone. 

 

"MODEL HARRY STYLES IS THE VICTIM OF GAY BASHING!"

 

It was all over headlines. Louis saw flashing lights every time he closed his eyes. His hands bloody and sweaty. He tried to close his eyes but the light was still there. Even when he opened them, light was there.

 

The tears streamed down his face as he waited for Harry's eyes to open. The white tile floor and pale walls and bright lights were beginning to be a bit too much. He held Harry's hand as he lay in the hospital bed. 

 

Then, he woke up. Louis had never felt so happy. He kissed Harry until his lips were chapped and bleeding, saying 'i love you i love you i love you'. He had never been so scared, he had never felt so alone. 

 

As things gradually went back to normal, Harry continued modelling but Louis suggested he get a bodyguard and no, it wasn't a choice. Harry made nice with his bodyguard, not really minding his presence. Especially because he did feel more safe. 

 

Harry often had dreams. He told Louis about them. Dreams of a happier place, a better world. Louis would just hug him and tell him he loved him.

 

It didn't hurt so much when Louis got hit either. He was just so glad Harry wasn't with him. It hurt more when the bright lights wouldn't leave his eyes, open or closed. When he opened his eyes, he felt as if he was in a mental hospital, that kind of bright light. When he closed them, it was like camera flashes. 

 

The bright lights hurt Louis and he just wanted it to stop. He was overwhelmed with everything that was going on. He wouldn't handle it, he didn't have the willpower. 

 

_Don't be afraid of the light that calls you, this is your happy place even if it hurts._

 

Louis loved watching Harry sleep. Louis could always tell he was having good dreams by the way his mouth quirked up in his sleep. It made Louis happy. Harry made Louis happy. 

 

Harry was just an innocent and beautiful little boy. He was quite the ethereal being. Louis was insanely lucky to have Harry in his life. Cuddling with Harry in his bed, laying in each other's arms made Louis smile. When Louis was with Harry, the bright lights were gone.

 

And all the stress just disappeared.

 

The bright lights stopped.

 

And the whole screen went black.

 

And the credits rolled.

 

This is the end. 

 

* * *

_ _

 

_I am but a firefly caught in his jar and when he looks at me, I can’t help but glow_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird thing I started writing at 1am so sorry if it doesn't make sense. This is a result of when I'm in a mood to write a really heartfelt and sad story while I'm tired. The random quotes in the story were all ones that I made up besides the title. x


End file.
